The present invention features a medicine crushing device for grinding medication tablets. The medicine crushing device comprises a housing having a top half and a bottom half separated by an inner wall. The top half is for holding the medication tablets. A cap is removably attached to the top of the top half of the housing. The medicine crushing device further comprises one or more blades for grinding the medication table disposed in the top half of the housing, wherein the blade is connected to a motor disposed in the bottom half of the housing. In some embodiments, a button for turning the motor on or off is connected to the motor and is disposed on the outside surface of the housing.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.